Akademickie Igrzyska Olimpijskie
Akademik Totalnej Porażki '''- odcinek 2. ---- Pokoje Drużyny Imprezowiczów, piętro 3. ''Po zwycięskim zadaniu i otrzymaniu klucza wszedł do sektora przeznaczonego dla swojej drużyny . '' '''Vince : '''Ah jak miło . ''Położył swoje walizki obok łózka . Odłonił firanę , otworzył okno i nabrał wdech . Zapowiadał się kolejny wspaniały dzień . '' '''Vince : Aż nie chce się siedzieć w domku . Wziął mały zeszyt ze sobą oraz długopis , po czym zeskoczył w dół . Chciał się przewietrzyć i poszedł w kierunku lasu . '' ''A Catherine.. weszła do sektora w którym znajdowała się drużyna.. A co jej z wzrokiem, na szczęście już przeszło i coś tam widzi.. Ciemność dobrze jej nie zrobiła. Zbladła jeszcze bardziej choć, nie przejmowała się tym. Wzięła swoją torbę na jakimś łóżku.. Wyjęła rushowy pamiętniczek po czym zapisała jedną stronę.. Schowała go pod poduszko ale za blisko.. Catherine wyszła ale jej pamiętniczekw wypadł na podłogę.. Vince wrócił w podobny sposób jak przyszedł . Wskoczył przez okno , jednak poślizgnął się o coś i uderzył głową w podłogę . Przez chwilę poczuł sie zamroczony . '' '''Vince : '''O nie ! ''Szybko się chwycił sprawdzając czy okulary mu się nie rozbiły. Na szczęście odetchnął z ulgą . '' '''Vince : '''A to ? ''Wziął do ręki różowy pamiętnik z jednorożcem na okładce . Chciał otworzyć , ale jednorożec zaczął wydawać odgłos tęczy . Skojarzył , że komuś mógł wypaść i w razie czego odłożył i postanowił poczekać chwilę , ponieważ bał sie , że dostanie guza mózgu . '' ''Catherine weszła do pokoju. Usłyszała głos tęczy.. z jej pamiętnika i zobaczyła Vince'a. Catherine: Hej.. Catherine wzięła pamiętnik do ręki i wyłączyła alarm. Catherine: 'Dotykałeś mój pamiętnik? '''Vince : '''Leżał na podłodze , a wchodząc przez okno poślizgnąłem się o niego . Ale jak patrzałem nie stało się mu nic złego . Przysięgam ci na prawo artysty , że nie czytałem . ''Czuł się trochę winny i nie był pewny , czy dziewczyna uwierzy w jego szczerość . '' '''Catherine: '''Hihi.. ''Zaczęła chichoczeć. '''Catherine: Tylko nie mów że wydałam się straszna? ^^ To nic, wierzę ci. Poza tym.. Nawet jakbyś przeczytał to co. Nawet teraz mogłabym ci dać to do przeczytania bo nie mam nic do ukrycia.. oprócz strony 4, 12, 45 i 37.. ^^. Poza tym, cieszę się że jesteśmy razem w drużynie <3 Vince : Nie jesteś straszna ! Absolutnie ! :) Po prostu mogłaś się troche zezłościć widząc mnie obok twojego pamiętnika . I też się z tego cieszę <3 Wziął pamiętnik i oddał jej do rąk . '' '''Vince : '''Nie zgub lepiej , nie wiadomo czy ten wredny typ zwany Rafaelem czasem się tutaj nie bedzie kręcił . On wogóle przypomina gbura z bardzo ścisniętym i ograniczonym punktem widzenia . ''Bierze pamiętnik. Catherine: Rozumiem ^^. I nastepnym razem. Ja tęcza zacznie piszczeć to wyłącz ją naciskając na kolor niebieski i żółty.. A jeśli cię korci to przeczytać to czytaj <3. Nie mam nic do ukrycia <3. Vince : '''Dziękuję za wskazówkę , ale nie będę przecież czytał czyiś słów . Jeszcze żle bym interpretował i oże jakas krzywdę bym wyrządził . ''Przyjrzał się okładce . '' '''Vince : '''Poza tym widzę duże podobieństwo . ''Spoglądał na jednorożca a potem na Cat. '' '''Vince : '''Oboje jesteście mili i niewinni , wspaniałe serce i otwarci . A właśnie , przepraszam też że zostawiłem cię w łaziece . Chciałem pomóc , ale nie wiedziałem jak i za co się zabrać. Biologia to nie był mój ulubiony przedmiot . '''Catherine: '''Serio? Jestem podobna do Jednorożca? <3. Wiesz mi, czasem próbuję pisać poetycko swoje notatki bo.. ludzię widzą we mnie ładną buzie.. I myślałam że taki cudny poeta by mi to ocenił.. Nie martw się, nic się nie stało. Zmartwiło mnie to że gdy wybieraliście drużyny, nie wybrałeś mnie, ale jednak ze mną trafiłeś <3 '''Vince : '''Każdy może być ładny , ale liczy się co ma się również w główce . Opinia innych mało się liczy , ważne żebyś była dumna z siebie . ''Podrapał się po głowie . '' '''Vince ; '''No cóż , ktoś mnie wyprzedził no i nie zdąrzyłem cię wybrać . '''Catherine: To nic, ważne że jesteśmy razem <3! Przytuliła go, wyrwała kartkę z pamiętnika i podała ją Vince'owi.. Catherine: '''Ocenisz to? <3 '''Vince : '''Pewnie. ^^ ''Wziął kartkę i zaczął czytać . Przez chwilę spoważniał i się rozlużnił , widać było po jego wyrazie , że bardzo mu się podobało . '' '''Vince : Więc bardzo mi się podoba . Piszesz z wielką pasją i widać , że piszesz po swojemu . No i wspaniale opisujesz jednorożce oraz widać , że znasz się na modzie , sądziłem tak jednak już od kiedy ciebie poznałem . Złapał ją delikatnie za rękę i powąchał . '' '''Vince : '''I wciąż pachniesz tak słodko jak truskawka. '''Catherine: '<3 Serio? <3 Nie wiedziałam że ten zapach tak długo się utrzyma <3 Cieszę się że mnie doceniłeś <3 A możesz mi też napisać coś od serca? <3 Vince : Po co pisać , skoro słowo mówione lepiej to wyrazi . Wstał i poprosił by Cath usiadła na łóżku . Sam stanął przed nią , odchrapnął i zaczął mówić . Vince : 'Piękne jest słowo kocham. Piękne jest jego brzmienie. Lecz jeśli się kogoś zdradzi. Ciężkie jest jego cierpienie. Smutne jest życie w nieszczęściu , kiedy z nieszczęścia się płacze i szlocha , lecz jeszcze trudniej żyć bez kogoś kogo się naprawdę kocha ''Cat zaczęła lekko płakać.. '''Catherine: To piękne! <3 Catherine na niego wskoczyła. Catherine: 'Naucz mnie tak pisać , naucz, naucz, naucz, naucz, naucz, naucz! <3 ''Caherine zeszła z niego. 'Catherine: '''Sory ale to takie piękne że nie mogłam się powstrzymać ^^. ''Catherine poszła do łazienki. Okoliczny Las Spokojny i zadowolony Vince znalazł sobie niewielką polanę , po czym usiadł pod jabłonią , w cieniu i napawał sie widokiem . Wiatrw owiewał jego włosy , czył ciepło i zapach otaczających go kwiatów . Było to idealne meijsce do wyciszenia oraz napisania wiersza. '' ''Niedaleko Vince'a szła Maddie z notesem w ręku. Rozejrzała się czy nikogo nie ma i usiadła gdzieś przy drzewie. Nie wiedziała o obecności Vince'a. 'Maddie: '''Hmm... Kelsey spojrzała na Jeremego i odetchnęła z ulgą, że ma go w końcu dla siebie. Po tylu dniach, miesiącah i latach rozłąki, ma okazję znów siedzieć przy jego boku i wpatrywać się w jego lśniące, niebieskie oczy... Tak, to jest dobre... ''Zaczęła zapisywać w notesie to co powiedziała, dosyć głośno. 'Vince: '''Kim jest Jeremy ? Musi być dla ciebie wyjątkową postacią i osobowością . ''Zaskoczony obecnością dziewczyny wyszedł z przeciwnej strony i usiadł obok niej . '' '''Vince '; Czy to twoja stworzona postać czy prawdziwa ? 'Maddie: '''Vi-Vince? ''Zaczerwieniła się i zrobiła to co zwykle - Schowała notes za plecami. '''Maddie: '''Takie tam, zbędne moje wypociny... Stworzyłam postać, Kelsey też... To, może pójdę? Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać... W końcu, po co miałabym ci zawracać głowę moimi bazgrołami? ''Usiadł obok niej spokojnie i się uśmiechnął . '' '''Vince : '''Nie musisz mówić , nie będę się narzucał . Widać jednak , że też lubisz tworzyć . A to miłe kiedy dwóch artystów moze się wymieniać zdaniami . I chciałbym cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie . Nie zrobiłem pewnie za dobrego wrażenia i pomyślałaś , że obiło mi . '''Maddie: '''Dziękuję... W sumie, to chyba ja zrobiłam ze wrażenie. Zawsze jestem taka napuszona i nieufna... Zamiast poznać kogoś bliżej, patrzę na jego zachowanie. Ale wiesz, świry są fajne... Ciebie też interesuje epika i liryka? '''Vince : Każde dzieło jest warte uwagi . W nich jesteśmy stanie tworzyć co zapragniemy i wyrażać nasze emocje . Osobiście lubię Lirykę , ale nie gardzę Epiką czy Dramatem . Sądząc po tym co usłyszałem pewnie opowieść piszesz ? Maddie: '''Taak, opowiada ona o dziewczynie o imieniu Kelsey. Jej rodzice umarli kiedy była mała w pożarze. Została adoptowana, musiała zacząć nowe życie... W szkole wszyscy nią gardzą poza Jeremym, w którym jest zakochana, jednak on musiał wyjechać na bardzo długi wyjazd. Została sama i musi sobie radzić z życiowymi problemami. Jednak częściej opisuję tam historię jej życia. '''Vince : '''Naprawdę dramatyczna opowiść . A sądząc po tym Jeromy to zapewne jej ukochany , ktoś kto sprawia że przy nim może być szczęśliwa . ''Zerwał rosnący obok niego kwiat i puścił a wiatr go porwał. '' '''Vince : '''Gdyby miłość była mniej skomplikowana , a życie nie aż tak okrutne . Sądzę , że twoja opowieść na pewno będzie piękna i szczera , gdy wkładasz w nią tyl wysiłku . '''Maddie: '''Eh, dzięki... Radzko pokazuję lub opowiadam komuś o moich opowieściach. Wstydzę się tego, ponieważ ludzie uważają, że skoro wyglądam jak wyglądam, to nie nadaję się do literatury... Ogółem wszystkich, których znam śmieszy fakt, że ktoś wkłada dużo pasji w pisanie... Dlatego raczej się tym nie chwalę... '''Vince ; '''Każdego z początku żle się ocenia , dopiero gdy kogoś bliżej się pozna można się dowiedzieć nieco więcej o danej osobie. I tak sie cieszę , że powiedziałaś mi o tym , wiem że jest ktoś kto również podziela moją pasję. Zazwyczaj piszę tylko dla siebie i jedynie mojej znajomen zdarzało pokazywać się fragmenty moich dzieł. Ludzie potrafią byc okrutni , a jeśli coś naprawdę dobrze wychodzi nie oceniają tego dobrze i obiektywnie , tylko z chortej zazdrości . '''Maddie: Wiele razy musiałam rezygnować z moich pasji, tylko dlatego że byłam obiektem kpin... Cóż, staram się być po prostu nijaka. W ten sposób nie narobię sobie wrogów, ale też nie narobię przyjaciół. Zdarzało mi się przelać wszystkie myśli na papier... Akurat wtedy czuję się lepiej i przestaję myśleć o tym co inni o mnie. Vince : 'Ale dla mnie na pewno nie będzie obiektem do kpin . I być może uda nam się poznać i na pewno się dogadamy . Mimo , ze to jest gra to nie nagrody szukam . ''Po rozmowie Vince postanowił opuścić Maddie, ponieważ goniło go za potrzebą i wrócił do pokoju drużyny w akademiku. Pokoje Drużyny Imprezowiczów, Piętro 3. Zniesmaczona Bteh wpadła do pokoju i zajęła sobie kilka łóżek na raz. '''Bteh: To ma byc apartament godny mnie?! K*rwa!! Za*ebie Chrisa! Do pokoju weszła Maddie. Rozejrzała się i po ocenieniu tego co się 'dzieje, usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła coś rysować w notesie. Po minie było widać że nie jest zadowolona. Catherine weszła do pokoju. Usiadła koło Maddie. Catherine: Hej! <3 Czy to pamiętniczek? Wiesz, ja też piszę pamiętniczek ^^. Maddie szybko przeżuciła kartkę i się zaczerwieniła. Nie chciała aby ktoś widział rysunek. Maddie: 'Oooo hej Cat. Niekoniecznie, bardziej takie moje wypociny... ''Catherine zauważyła że niekoniecznie Maddie ufa, może lubi ją. '''Catherine: Hmm.. nie bój się, chcę być twoją koleżanką.. poza tym, na pewno nie jest to takie złe <3. Rok temu pracowałam w firmie w której rysowałam jednorożce.. wylali mnie po 2 godzinach bo nie miałam talentu do narysowania.. jednorożca ._. . Na pewno rysujesz ślicznie. Kiedy będziesz chciała, pokaż mi ten rysunek a ja ci powiem że jest świetny bo nikt gorzej ode mnie nie rysuje :P A tak w ogóle. Ty to Maddie? ^^ Maddie: 'Raczej nie chodzi o wygląd tylko o jego przekaz, ale i tak dzięki. Tak, to ja. A ty to Catherine? Vince najwidoczniej bardzo cię lubi... Tak, bardzo. ''Catherine uśmiechnęła się. '''Catherine: Mój przyjaciel od serca <3. Ale chyba on się tobie podoba co nie? ^^ Maddie zaczerwieniła się i strasznie spociła. Maddie: 'Czo? J-Ja nic nie mówię... E, ten... Zapomniałam że muszę iść... Zatankować rower, tak! To do zobaczyska! ''Szybkim krokiem wyszła na korytarz i szybko zamknęła drzwi. Tymczasem Aisha wskoczyła przez okno do pokoju. Rozglądając się zatrzymała wzrok na Bteh. 'Aisha: '''Witaj śmierdzący skarpetami stworze! ''Usiadła na rozwalonym fotelu, spod którego wyszedł karaluch. '''Aisha: O jaaa! Ale luksus! ^^ Korytarz Maddie biegła przed siebie, ale jako że gdy się spieszy jest niezdarna i ma pecha, wpadła na Rafaela. Cóż za ironia... Zawsze gdy ma notes, to musi być i Rafael.,a tymczasem Rafael w niezadobrym nastroju myślał o dzisiejszej nocy z Beth Gdy Maddie już o mały włos nie stukneła głową o podłogę to Rafael szybko ją złapał. '' '''Rafael: '''Maddie nic ci nie jest ? Co za zabieg okoliczności,że znowu masz zeszyt ^^ Ale nie bój się tym razem ci go nie zabiorę. ''Rafael podrapał się po głowie. Maddie: 'Eeee... Ta, dzięki. A czy teraz mogę spokojnie odejść? Jakoś nie mam ochoty rozmawiać o moim notesie. '''Rafael: '''Yyy.. Czekaj nie musimy akurat rozmawiać o twoim notesie :] Wiem w ostatnim odcinku zachowywałem się dosyć hamsko.. Wiesz.. Szkoda ,że jesteśmy w osobnej drużynie ,ale sojusz dalej trwa ,bo razem z Millie możemy przecież ustalić na kogo zagłosujemy w wypadku przegrania którejś z naszych drużyn. '''Maddie: '''Tak wiem, ale i tak przecież w najbliższym czasie ktoś z nas wyleci, bo składy są małe. Aha, a jak się spało z Beth? Przyjemnie, ostro... A może małe Dirty Sanchez? Hę? '''Rafael: '''Ach wolę nie mówić .. Masakra cały czas ta poje*ana Beth mówiła o swoich przeżyciach z jakimś Brady`m czy jakoś tak .. '''Maddie: '''Mimo wszystko - Mam nadzieję że mnie to nie spotka. A tak, to chcesz jeszcze o coś zapytać lub powiedzieć? '''Rafael: '''Wiesz chcę ci tylko powiedzieć żebyś uważała na Vince`a on podrywa wszystkie laski żeby miał u nich później fory ! Do drużyny chciał mnie wybrać tylko i wyłącznie dlatego żeby mnie wywalić jako pierwszego .. '''Maddie: '''A ty uważaj na swoją ukochaną Bteh! Ona chce rozkochać w sobie Chrisa żeby nim manipulować! A szczególnie jestem taka głupia, żeby uwierzyć w te bzdury... ''Wkurzona dosyć szybko odeszła od Rafaela. Nie zauważyła tylko że przed Rafaelem wypadły kartki z jej notesu. Nagle pojawia się Millie. 'Millie:'Nawet nie waż się ruszać tych kartek! Jeszcze Maddie się wkurzy i postanowi odejść z sojuszu.A to mi w tej chwili namniej potrzebne! Znaczy się nam,chciałam powiedzieć nam... Szybko podnosi wszystkie kartki i biegnie w kierunku Maddie. 'Millie:'Zamiana drużyn to najgorsze co mogło mnie spotkać.Z silne drużyny trafiłam do beznadziejnej...No ale cóż jakoś sobie trzeba radzić.Całe szczęście mam w tej drużynie jednego z moich sojuszników. Dogoniła Maddie i dała jej kartki. 'Millie:'Proszę,zgubiłaś je. 'Maddie: '''Za-Zaraz... Skąd je masz... Nie czytałaś ich prawda? ''Nerwowym ruchem odebrała kartki. 'Maddie: '''Wielkie dzięki... Zaraz, co tam było napisane. ''Przeczytała kilka wersów i tak była zdziwiona że to akurat te notatki. Schowała szybko je do notesu. 'Maddie: '''Millie, z całego serca ci dziękuje... Gdyby nie ty, to pewnie ten platfus by je przeczytał i miał wobec mnie szantaż... Znaczy, to nie musi być pewne, że mógłby mnie szantażować tym... '''Rafael: '''Co ?! Ja bym tego nie przeczytał (xD) ! Dobra przejdźmy do rzeczy wiemy już Maddie ,że twoja drużyna jest lepsza więc musimy ustalić kogo wywalimy z naszej drużyny i ewentualnie z imprezowiczów jesli przegrąją. '''Millie:'Na to jeszcze będzie czas. 'Maddie: '''A szczególnie najlepiej to omawiać na głównym korytarzu -.-" '''Rafael: '''I tak tu nikogo nie ma ... '''Millie:'Zdziwiłbyś sie ile jest miejsc w tym akademiku z których mógłby ktoś nas podsłuchiwać. 'Maddie: '''Rafael, nie masz wyobraźni... Nas może ktoś podłuchiwać można nawet przez drzwi, albo zrobić dziurkę w podłodze i nas słuchać... Nie lepiej znaleźć specjalne miejsce na obrady sojuszu? '''Rafael: '''Dobra nieważne .. Millie skoro umiesz tak dobrze znajdywać potajemne przejścia czy coś to może znajdzie się jakieś przejście byśmy mogli naradzać się w sprawie sojuszu ? ^^ ''Tymczasem Vince goniący za potrzebą szedł właśnie korytarzem na dół . Widział z oddali zawodników , ale zignorowa ł przez to ,że widział tam Rafaela , który go denerwował . Zszedł schodami w dół i kierował się do łazienki . '' '''Maddie: '''Dobra, jak już obrady skończone, to idę "przypudrować nosek". ''Maddie też zeszła po schodach na dół. 'Vince: '''Co jest ? ''Był przy drzwiach i okazało się , że są zamknięte , jednak nie mógł czekać . Rozejrzał się na boli licząc , że nikt tego nei zobaczy . Złożył ręce i wywarzył rzwi . Mimo wszystko widać po nim , że nie jest sflaczały . '' '''Vince : '''Okee ! Czas podbić tron ! ''Akurat przechodziła Maddie i była zszokowana. Bowiem, nigdy nie sądziła że Vince by coś takiego zrobił. Ale trzeba przyznać... Że to cieszyło oko <3. '''Maddie: '''Eee... Vince. To było takie... Sexy! Znaczy... Pełne improwizjalizmu i... Atrakcyjności... Znaczy - Pewności siebie. '''Vince : Maddie ? Byłaś za mną ? Nerwowo się podrapał i z nerwór rozdrapał sobie kawałek skóry deską . Nawet się nie przejął . '' '''Vince ; '''Cóż .. drzwi się nie chciały otworzyć no i .. wolałem zamiast ominąć problem .. to po prostu czasem trzeba tak zrobić i się przebić . ''Odsunął wyważone reszti robiąc jej wejście . '' '''Vince : '''Cóż .. proszę . Panie mają pierszeństwo . '''Maddie: '''Dzięki... Ej, mam pytanie... Może wieczorem po zadaniu, spotkalibyśmy się w tym samym lasku co dzisiaj? Pogadalibyśmy, poznali się... Może doradzili w literaturze? '''Vince : '''Z dziką rozkoszą .. znaczy chęcią .. Zawsze jestem otwarty na spontaniczną rozmowę . ''Wszedł zaraz za Maddie do łazienki . '' ''Catherine nie chciała podsłuchiwać ale jej mały diabełek musiał to zrobi. Podsłuchiwała rozmowę Maddie z Vincem w łazience. Bardzo była za to na siebie zła . Podeszła do nich jak gdyby nic. '' '''Catherine : '''Czeeść wam <3 Jak wy szłodko ze sobą wyglądacie ^^. A co ci się stało ? '''Maddie:' A nic... Tylko się trochę potłukłam na podłodze... Vince : 'Pomogłem jej się pozbierać mimo wszystko . A ty Cat co porabiasz ? ^^ '''Catherine : '''A ja.. Tak chodzę sobie po akademiku. Szukam fajnych miejsc i fajne historię. ''Pokazała serduszko ręką. 'Catherine : '''Szukam swojej drużyny! <3 '''Vince : '''To już znalazłaś ^^ . ''Podszedł z Maddie do Cat i złapał ją drugą ręką , zdejmując jedną z Maddie ''. '''Vince : '''W trójke pójdziemy na wyzwanie bo chyba niedługo się zacznie. Przepraszam za kłopoty . '''Maddie: '''Eh, może nie będę ci sprawiała kłopotu i pójdę sama... Wiesz, nie chcę ci robić wstydu... ''Ledwo postawiła jeden krok, a już się wyp...liła xD 'Maddie: '''Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest! ''Teraz jakoś dała radę wstać i postawić kilka kroczków. Przechodząca obok Bteh popchnęła ją, gdyż Maddie wpadła jej pod nogi. '''Bteh: Uważaj jak łazisz, łajzo! Maddie: '''Przepuaszam, Btehi! A gdzie twój ogórek? W słowie na d? To oczywiste... Dobra, ja idę. ''Tym razem odeszła, ale lekko kulała. Beth do niej podeszła i przycisnęła dziewczynę do ściany. '' '''Bteh: Dla Ciebie pani Bteh k*rwo! Jeszcze jeden wyskok a dostaniesz ostro w*ierdol! Rozumiemy sie?! Warknęła jej w twarz.' Catherine : '''Nie przemęczaj się :( '''Catherine ( Pokój zwierzeń) : '''Maddie się podoba VInce.. czy ja powinnam być zazdrosna ? A w ogóle o co mam być zazrosna > A co się w ogóle wydarzyło. O już wiem. Maddie się w nim podkochuje i ja wiem o tym. Widać po niej ^^. Ładnie by wyglądali a czy mnie się podoba Vince? Tego nei wiem , może ? '''Catherine : '''Ciekawe czy zadanie będzie rushowe . Chcę rushowe ,jednorożcowe zadanie <3333333 '''Vince : '''Maddie ! Zostań z nami , wyzwanie już niedługo i odpoczniesz sobie . ''Podszedł i pomógł jej usiąść na schodach i siadł obok niej . '' '''Vince : Siądziecie z nami ? Powiedział do Bteh i Cat stojących obok . '' '''Bteh': Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć tutaj w tym jebanym miejscu! Kopnęła śmietnik. Bteh: Chce zadanie! Maddie: 'Ja też chcę zadanie... Nie trzeba, jest mi już dobrze. No ok, prawie dobrze. Ale wiesz, ja pójdę może na górę... ''Poszła szybkim krokiem na schody, i usiadła na nich. Była delikatnie mówiąc, wkurzona i przygnębiona. '''Bteh: I niech s*ierdala! Kulawa będzie dla nas tylko uciażeniem. Maddie: '''Po prostu mi się kostka przekręciła! Już mi lepiej! I przestań zachowywać się jakbyś miała zespół przedmiesiączkowy! '''Bteh: Waruj i won do budy to dostaniesz kosteczke! Maddie: '''A ty oguraska! I chop do tyłeczka! '''Bteh: Tak bardzo jego pragniesz? Proszę bardzo! Wyjęła z majtek ogórka i rzuciła nim w Maddie. Maddie: 'Fuuuuj! A weź się nim dosłownie wypchaj! ''Zrobiła to samo co Bteh. Rzuciła nim. '''Bteh: Wepchać ci go?! Prosze bardzo! Wcisnęła jej tego samego ogórka do buzi. Maddie: 'WTF!? Aaaaaaa! ''Zaczęła uciekać na samą górę. Schowała się w pokoju, zamknęła drzwi na zamek i zabarykadowała je. Na nieszczęście w pokoju był Rafael xD. 'Rafael: '''Maddie przed czym uciekasz ? '''Maddie: '''Co to jest - Jest brzydkie, podobne do Beth, ale ma przemienione litery w imieniu? '''Rafael: '''Bteh ?! Pamiętasz słowa Millie ? ,,Lepiej z nia nie zaczynaj,, .. Tak ja się o tym przekonałem :| Nie bój sie tu ci nic nie zrobi. '''Maddie: '''Taa, chyba że chcesz żeby ci włożyła jej ogórka z majtek do gęby, tak jak mnie -.-". ''O_O Łazienki , I piętro ''Gdy wszedł od razu pobiegł do pierwszej kabiny za potrzebą . Po którszej chwili wyszedł i podszedł umyć ręce . '' '''Vince : '''Cóż ? uważasz , że to było sexi ? ''Spojrzał się w lusrzane odbicie Maddie , która "pudrowała nos" . '' '''Maddie: '''Cóż... Było i to bardzo. Mógłbyś pozować w kalendarzach ze strażakami. Często używasz metody wyważania? '''Vince : '''Cóż zdarzyło się , że kiedyś "dla zabawy" kumpel zamknął mnie w schowku z jedną dziewczyna myśląc , że zrobię coś zbereżnego z nią . troche się wkurzyłem i wyważyłem drzwi . ''Nabrał trochę wody , zdejmując okulary i przemył sobie twarz . trochę po policzku ściekło mu krwi . '' '''Vince : '''Ahh .. wtedy też to się stało . mam taki tik , że z nerwów drapie się po łowie no i skaleczyłem się w podobnym miejcu . '''Maddie: '''Auć... Boli? Kiedyś też miałam tik... Dziwnie poruszałam nosem i to wyglądało jakbym zachowywała się jak jakaś świnia... W sumie, to tutaj masz odskocznię od złych ludzi... No, może poza Rafaelem, ale on jest po prostu zazdrosny o to że ty masz większe powodzenie u dziewczyn. '''Vince : '''To nic złego , świnki są urocze z ich małymi noskami . Każdy na swój sposób jest . ''Wycierał twarz ręcznikiem i założył ponownie okulary . '' '''Vince : No cóż .. z Rafaelem mam od jakiegoś czasu na pieńku . Czuję , że nie jest do końca szczery no i jak można twierdzić że kobieta nie jest kobietą . Nie uważam , że walczę z nim bo tylko diabeł bawi sie dla rozgrywki z uczuciami ludzi . Maddie: 'I tak by się taki znalazł... Gdyby Chris nikogo takiego nie przyjął, to producenci by go zwolnili... A jak wiadomo... Auć! ''Poślizgnęła się na podłodze i chyba trochę obdarła kolano. '''Maddie: '''Jak zwykle... Auć! Nic mi nie jest... '''Vince : '''Nic ci nie jest ? ''Szybko padł na ziemię i podwinął jej spodnie , by zobaczyć czy nic się nie stało . '' '''Vince : Mam nadzieje , że nic złego się nie stało .. Okazało się , że kolano był lekko obite . Namoczym szmatkę wodą , żeby troche schłodzić miejsce . '' '''Vince :' Liczę , że lepiej będzie . Maddie: 'Będzie, będzie... Jestem przyzwyczajona, ludzie lubią bić mnie po twarzy, ale to coś nowego. Dzięki za pomoc... Medyku. ''Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wstała. Lekko kulała, ale nie sprawiało jej to zbyt dużego problemu. 'Vince : ' Czuje się trochę jakbym był , ale szczerze nie przepadałem za biologią . No szczególnie typowa lekcja gdy się kroi żaby .. cóż .. jestem twardy , ale delikatny . Mniejsza , lepiej ci moze trochę pomogę , zawsze będzie bezpieczniej . Podszedł do niej i wziął jej rekę i przełożył nad swoją głowę i położył na ramieniu . '' '''Vince : '''Wyglądamy prawie jak para . ''Zadowolony uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny . Liczył , ze za bardzo się nei narzuca . '' ''Odwzajemniła uśmiech, z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy. 'Maddie: '''No to spróbujmy dojść do celu... Naprawdę, dzięki za pomoc. Rzadko miałam okazję spotkać kogoś, kto by chciał mi pomóc. '''Vince : '''Każdy zasługuje na odrobinę szcześcia . ''Zaczął iść , przez co czasem gubił krok i szedł trochę niezdarnie , ale silnym uściskiem objął Maddie w pasiei razem poszli w stronę pokoju , poczekać na za dadanie no i spędzić tyle czasu ile mogą . '' '''Vince ( Pokój Zwierzeń ) : '''Ah .. Jestem rozdarty .. między trzema wspaniałymi dziewczynami . Jedna pociąga mnie fizycznie , druga jest urocza , niewinna i delikatna , ale za to ta trzecia sprawia , że czuję się naprawdę jakbym znał ją od lat i z każda sporo mnie połączyło . I co ja teraz mam zrobić ? Nah .. Gabinet Chrisa na czwartym piętrze ''Chris spokojnie leżał sobie w łóżku. Przebudził się. Spojrzał na zegarek - 10:48. Ziewnął. Uśmiechnął się. Ściągnął kołdrę i usiadł na łóżku. Jak zawsze zasnął w bokserkach - nienawidził piżam. Wziął swój smartfon i ponownie się położył. Sprawdził swoje konto na facebooku - parę powiadomień. Wylogował się i odłożył telefon. Spoglądał w sufit, kiedy nagle do jego gabinetu zakradła się JoJo... '''JoJo: Hej, robaczku! ^^ Weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Poza skąpym strojem kąpielowym, nie miała na sobie niczego. JoJo: Coooo tam? <3 Chris: '''A nic, odpoczywam sobie kochana. :D '''JoJo: Beze mnie? :( Zaczęła zbliżać się do jego łóżka. '' '''Chris: '''Ponieważ czekałem na Ciebie kochanie. :) ''Niepowstrzymywał jej. Zegar ukazał 10:49. JoJo: Ojej, już ta godzina. Czy przypadkiem nie czas na wyzwanie? ^^ Usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko łóżka. Chris: 'Masz na myśli to co ja? ^^ ''JoJo popukała się w główkę. '''JoJo: Pora na przygodę? :D Wstała i wskoczyła na łóżko. xDD Chris: 'No pewnie, że tak :D ''Chris i JoJo wskoczyli pod kołdrę. Po cichu ukazała się 10:50. Kołdra niebezpiecznie podskawiwała. '''JoJo: Achh! Tak! Tak! Spod kołdry zaczęły wypadać ubrania. Nagle, ktoś zapukał do drzwi i bezceremonialnie wszedł. Kurier: 'Dobry, paczkę przywiozłem! ''Mina a'la WTF? '''Kurier: Spoko? Wkurzony Chris wybiegł z łóżka, zabrał paczkę i zapłacił. Kurier stał nieruchomo. Chris: Co się pan gapi? Pierwszy raz widzi mnie pan w bokserkach? Kurier: No... Chris: Dowidzenia! Zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem. Po chwili sobie uświadomił, że nie miał bokserek ._. JoJo: Mój hero! <3 Chris: A jak. :D Chris czując się jak bohater, wrócił do JoJo. JoJo: A teraz pokaż mi swoją supermoc, skarbie. :* Chris: 'Nadchodzę, kochanie. <3 ''Chris zaczął biec do łóżka, wydając odgłosy supermena. Kołdra znów zaczęła się podnosić, a zegar wybijał kolejne minuty. '''JoJo: Czy my na pewno dobrze robimy? Chris: 'A co, masz wątpliwości? ''Niezręczna cisza. xD '''JoJo: Dobra, wracajmy do przyjemności. <3 Zadanie Lekko spóźniony Chris pewnymi zdarzeniami, przybył na zadanie. '' '''Chris: '''Czymże jest Akademik bez sportu! Jak widzicie stoimy za Akademikiem. Rozegracie wyzwanie sportowe! Wyznaczcie w drużynie dwie osoby do dwóch konkurencji - biegów i pchnięcia kulą. Wygrani śpią na górze, przegrani na dole. Najpierw Imprezowicze. '''Maddie: '''Więc my wyznaczamy mnie i Aishę. Aisha do biegania, a ja do pchnięcia kulą. '''Millie:'Od nas ja do biegania i JoJo do pchnięcia kulą. Chris: 'OK, w takim razie Aishę i Millie do biegania. Bieganie '''Chirs: '''OK. Biegniecie na dystans 1000m, są to dwa kółka tej bieżni. Macie prawo przepychać się itd. Kto pierwszy dotrze do mety - wygrywa. START! ''Zawodniczki wystartowały. Aisha już na starcie popchnęła Millie. 'Aisha: '''Papa! Może spotkamy się na mecie jak już tam dobiegniesz, oczywiście jako druga. ^^ ''Pobiegła dalej co jakiś czas podskakując, dzięki czemu szybciej zbliżała się do mety. Millie szybko wstała i podniosła kamień,rzuciła nim w głowę Aishy przez co ta się zachwiała i wywróciła a Millie zdołała ją wyprzedzić. 'Chris: '''Czymże jest bieg bez przeszkód? ''Chris zaczął pryskać wodą na zawodniczki. '' '''Chris: '''Chefie, podłącz do kanalizacji! ''I tak, z ogrodowego węża zaczęły pryskać ścieki i woda naprzemiennie. Aisha wstała, napiła się ścieków co dodało jej siły (xD) i pobiegła dalej. Po chwili dogoniła Millie, którą zepchnęła w stronę lecących ścieków. Millie kucnęła unikając ścieków.Ruszyła dalej i doginła Aishę,postanowiła wyciągnąć z bluzy ogórka którego kiedyś Maddie rzucała Bteh(xD) i walnąć nim Aishę w twarz przez co ta odsunęła głowę prosto w strumień ścieków. 'Chris: '''To nie koniec niespodzianek! ''Chris odsłonił stojącą za nim maszynę do strzelania piłek tenisowich, Piłki zaczęły trafiać w uczestniczki. M inęło 400m. Aisha złapała w biegu kilka piłek i zaczęła rzucać nimi w Millie, którą dzięki temu znowu wyprzedziła. Millie dogoniła Aishę,złapała ją za włosy i pociągnęła do tyłu.Przez przypadek wyrwała jej dość sporą ilość włosów.Pobiegła daslej unikając piłek tenisowych. 'Chris: '''Czas na wielki finał! Chefie! Odpalaj! ''Nagle pojawił się latający helikopterem Chef z wielkim, wielkim, WIELKIM! keczupem. Kliknął specjalny przycisk i tony mazi wylało się na bieżnie i oczywiście na zawodniczki. Minęło 800m. Aisha zaczęła ślizgać się po rozlanym keczupie i dzięki temu coraz szybciej zbliżała się do mety. 'Aisha: '''Heh, lubię keczup. Wygląda jak krew. ^^ A te włosy to tylko dopinki były, które ukradłam kiedyś jakiejś dziewczynie. :D ''Pędziła do mety tak, jakby była na lodowisku. xD Millie popędziła po keczupie i dogoniła Aishę,zepchnęła ją na bok przez co ta wpadła w kartony ustawione obok bieżnie(xD).Millie wykorzystała sytuacje i popędziła ile sił w nogach do mety. 'Chris: '''Kto pierwszy będzie na mecie? ''Po kolki chwilach na metę wpada Millie. 'Chris: '''Kujony wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie! Nietypowe pchnięcie kulą. '''Chris: '''Cóż, dzisiaj rozegramy troszkę inne pchnięcie kulą... Będziecie rzucali... balonami z wodą! ''Radość. 'Chris: '''Mało tego, jeszcze w siebie! ''Jeszcze większa radość. '''Chris: '''Macie pięć minut na rzucanie się balonami z wodą. (W czasie realnym 30 s. po publikacji). Kombinujcie jak się da, wymyślajcie najprzeróżniejsze sztuczki. Oceni was moja asystentka - Debby. START! '''JoJo: Hehehe. Mina psychopaty. JoJo złapała parę baloników i jeden rzuciła w Maddie, chybiła. JoJo: 'Oj.. Nie szkodzi. ''Złapała tak około wszystkie baloniki (xD) skoczyła na trampolinę, która tam pewnie była i rzuciła nimi wszystkimi w Maddie. Oczywiście, nie chybiła. '''JoJo: Cel - pal! Hahaha! Dostawiono nowe baloniki i JoJo złapała parę i rzucała nimi w Maddie jak szalona. Zaczęła grać muzyczka z Mortal Kombat. Maddie wzięła baloniki. Zaczęła robić salta, obroty, przewroty i za każdym razem rzucała z JoJo. Nie chybiła ani razu. Nagle wzięła wszystkie baloniki, zaczęła się kręcić w powietrzu i wszystkie baloniki tak zostały wystrzelone w JoJo, że nie mogła wstać. Maddie: 'Poczuj moc Vizira! '''Debby:'Ku*wa to się w pie*doloną palę nie mieści,wokół mnie są sami pieprzeni psychopaci... No ale teraz opowiem o sobie... A z resztą,wiadomo że jestem za*ebista! E...Karny ku*as! Zaczęła sobie grzebać w majtkach pijąc coca colę. '''Debby: Gdybym brała w tym udział zajęłabym pie*dolone pierwsze ku*wa miejsce! Margaryna (Maddie) wygrywa! '' dziękuję,wracam do roboty. D''alej sobie grzebie... 'Chris: '''Hm, w takim razie skoro mamy 1:1... Nie ma ceremonii! Śpicie tam gdzie wtedy! ''Zwraca się do kamery. '''Chris: '''A was zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Akademika Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki